Ice Cream
by BlueNeonMoon
Summary: There is still one more thing Yoite wants before he dies./One-Shot/


**Author's note-- **Yay. =D I've decided to make a nabari no ou fan fiction story because that anime had such a huge influence on me and made me really see things more clearly then ever before-sort of. And yeah, this is my first attempt at making a one-shot for Narbari no ou and I hope you enjoy ;D

* * *

_~ I C E-C R E A M_ ~

* * *

"Yoite, are sure about this?" Miharu asked, grabbing Yoite's sleeve ever so slightly.

Yoite glanced at Miharu's pained expression, but still continued to move foward. He needed to do his.

"Let's take a break."

"We can't. We'll be wasting time if we did." Yoite whispered. Miharu huffed.

"Your unpredictable, Yoite."

* * *

"Ahh! Those two are always causing trouble! Where the hell did they go off too now?!" Yukimi said, practically throwing his laptop on his desk upon entering his apartment room. Raikou laughed at his stubborness, following shortly. Gau in tow.

"Well, whatever they're doing, i'm pretty sure they'll be fine." Raikou said assuringly. "Besides, if something were to happen, the kira user is right next to Miharu."_ Unless he dies._

Yukimi groaned. "I'm not worried about the little brat! It's the_ bigger_ brat that i'm worried about..." He said, rubbing his forehead in fustration. "He doesn't have much time left!" Gau shook his head in dissappointment.

"You shouldn't be doubting his lack of strength. You're lucky he can even stand! Don't Jinx yourself! Or something bad will really happen to Yoite-kun!" Gau yelled.

"Oh shut up you little rodent!"Yukimi shouted back. Gau went red and had steam coming out of his ears.

"YOU are so ungreatful! You barbaric caveman!" Gau said, angrily. He then scanned the room. "And clean your house. It's disgusting. Having all this junk lying around! What if Raikou-san stepped on something sharp?!?!" He said, flapping his arms every where.

Yukimi narrowed his eyes. "How did you even get in here..?"

"Where ever Raikou-san goes, I go!" Gau shouted with pride. Raikou smiled and patted his head.

"Oh yeah? And what if he died unexpectedly?"Yukimi challenged. Gau hesitated to reply back and gulped down his spit. "W-well..."

"Hmm?"

"I...I'd go with him!" Gau said finally. Raikou's eyes widened.

"No you would not."Raikou said dangerously. Gau's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"EHHHHH?! But why?"

"See? He doesn't even want you in the after life!" Yukimi said, laughing his ass off. Raikou frowned. "Thats not true, Yukimi. I just don't think he deserves to die just yet. Me, on the other hand, has killed many people in my life time. If anything, I'll be the one going straight to hell,"Raikou said. Yukimi laughed even harder.

"Ah, kid. I don't even think the devil can handle you. You're too strange."Yukimi replied, typing a report on the best ramen joints for his editor on the computer. Gau sighed and looked out the window.

"But you know, I really do hope nothing bad happens to both of them..."He whispered to himself.

"Well, life is a bitch."

* * *

Oh god. Of all the places in the world. It just _had _to be here. Why yoite?

And so, Miharu came to a conclusion and said- "I hate you."

Infront of Yoite and Miharu, was an _Ice cream parlor_.

"I don't even like sweets." Miharu complained. Yoite just blankly stared at him.

"I just want an ice cream cone..." Yoite muttered, stepping behind somebody who was obviously in line trying to get their own ice cream. Miharu had the sudden urge to laugh.

"You can't even taste anything."Miharu pointed out.

"Exactly. Then I can get the most disgusting flavor and not be able to know how it tastes." Yoite said.

"How will you know if it's disgusting?"

Yoite smirked. "Just watch."

They both stood in line, waiting for there turn.

When Yoite was the first to be asked what flavor he wanted from the Ice Cream man, he simply said, "I want a banana nut ice cream, stacked on top of strawberry ice cream. Then I want blueberry and cherry mixed together, stacked on top of sherbert ice cream. Oh, and if you can, give me some pickle and orange juice and pour it on top of ALL of that-Yeah that will be good-and also, get some of the chocolate mint and mango ice cream flavors and put it on top of , let's see....OH! and also scoop some rocky road ice cream and spill some hot sauce on that too, and-"

"Are you shitting me?!" Miharu screamed, totally throwing Yoite off from his thinking process.

"What?" Yoite replied innocently.

"You can't put all of _that _on a cone!!!"

"Why not?"

"...Because...it's weird."

"I don't see anybody else trying to stop me."

"Thats cause if they do, you'll point your fucking finger at them."Miharu exclaimed.

"They don't know that."

"Well.....whatever."

Yoite shrugged and demanded the ice cream man that he is too deliver his order. The ice cream man nodded and handed the _tall _ice cream cone to Yoite.

At first, Yoite hesitated about eating it.

"Ah, screw it. I'm gonna die anyway." He said.

So he licked started licking it and found nothing wrong with it. "Want some, Miharu?"He asked.

Miharu looked at the thing Yoite was holding in his hand, disgust written all over his face. "I think i'll pass..."

"Huh. Okay then. All for me."

* * *

"Hey, Yukimi, I see Yoite and Miharu walking back. And Yoite's holding something really tall. But I don't have my glasses so I can't see it...." Gau said, looking out the window.

_Knock, knock._

"The doors open." Yukimi yelled, trying to finish his work.

Miharu and Yoite stepped inside and sat on the couch. Yoite was acting like nothing was wrong but, Miharu, on the other hand...

Gau and Raikou both had their mouth's wide open.

Yukimi noticed. "Hey guys, if you don't close your mouths, something is gonna fly in there and- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

* * *

**Authors note-- **Um, yeah. Thats it. Tell me what you think, ok? I thought it was too short, but...whatever. And also, please notify me if there is any mistakes in my writing, alright? Bye!

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive~_


End file.
